criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Striking From the Shadows
Striking From the Shadows is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twentieth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the final one to take place in the Midtown Square district. Plot After Wade Nolan told the team to meet him, Troy tracked his phone and gave the coordinates to Susan and the player which led them to the local zoo. After reaching there, they got shocked as they found the body of zookeeper Peter Bradley who was shot in the chest. Morever, there was nothing inside the zoo, except blood and leftover animal parts which couldn't be sold. Understanding they were unable to stop the last member from doing their work, the team started their investigation by questioning Wade who came running with first aid. He said that while talking with Peter about the zoo's safety, a bullet hit Peter but as he was still alive, Wade went out to get help. Soon afterwards, hunter Edson Marsh and CIA Agent Priya Anderson were flagged as suspects, since Edson was released from temporary custody after Peter vouched for him, while Priya and Peter were working together to stop the animal stealing scheme. Anyway, Eva said that the victim was shot in the chest and that the killer used a long-range weapon. She deduced that the killer ate poutine as the bullet was covered in it. Soon afterwards, Marina appeared and said that it was actually Artemis Watson who copied Lily Benson's handwriting and send death threats to Peter. Right then Troy approached them and said that they should search the concert hall as both Peter and Artemis were frequent there. After searching the place, the team confronted Artemis who said that Peter was a terrible zookeeper and had no responsibility, so she just tried to scare him so that he would leave his job. Forest ranger Annabeth Quinn also became a suspect as she was supposed to meet with Peter to discuss about the animals. Later on, it was revealed that the victim started to distrust Priya as she wasn't sharing her discoveries with him, and that Edson wanted to buy a few animals but got refused by the victim. While recapping, Misty appeared and gave the team a camcorder containing a message which Peter left for the player. Susan took the camcorder and turned on the record. The record showed Peter who said that if the player was receiving the record, that would mean he was dead. Then he apologized for lying about his safety earlier and said that someone was after him and that he had to lie because the person was threatening to kill Artemis if he didn't do so. He continued by saying that he would never let the animals to get harmed until he was alive. He advised the team to search a secret basement under the concert hall and said farewell since someone was approaching. As the record finished, the team rushed in the concert hall and found the basement. After searching the place they went to interrogate Wade who blamed Peter for accidentally destroying his pet drone. Artemis was revealed to be Peter's niece while Annabeth and the victim were supposed to go on a date. After searching the primary crime scene again, the team found the missing piece of the puzzle required to arrest Annabeth for the murder. After the team approached Annabeth, she tried to act innocent. She said that she was a harmless forest ranger and would never kill someone. Susan didn't buy her story and showed her all the proofs. Annabeth understood that lying wouldn't help her anymore and smiled. She said that she was operating the animal stealing scheme for years and that her profession as a forest ranger was helping her a lot to cover up the tracks. She then blamed the player for blowing up her cover and said that she didn't regret at all for killing Peter since he was an obstacle. Susan asked her how she was so discreet, and she replied that she used to bribe the previous zookeepers anonymously so that she could keep them silent. But Peter was too desperate and tried to save the animals at any cost, so he had to go. Susan asked her about the whereabouts of the animals, and she said that she would never reveal that. At the trial, Judge Powell was surprised to see what a lunatic she was and sentenced her to life in jail with maximum security, only for Annabeth to wink and say that she would be out from prison in less than a month. Post-trial, Priya appeared at the station and wanted to assist the player to find out the whereabouts of the stolen animals. As the player agreed, Priya started wondering who would help them and insisted they should interrogate one of the heist team members. So they went to question Marcus Perry, as Charles and Annabeth wouldn't say them anything. Marcus congratulated the player and said that with Annabeth behind bars, he didn't need to be afraid of her anymore. He said that he'd help them anyhow, so Priya asked him if he knew anything about the stolen animals. He said that Annabeth shared her plan only with Charles, but still he advised them to look asking the animal hospital. There the team found a GPS which enabled Troy to locate all the animals. Following the coordinates, the team found a hidden bunker under the zoo which was locked by a electric lock. As they couldn't open the door, they asked Wade for help. Wade gladly agreed to help them and set a sonic charger which blew the door up and enabled the trio to go inside. There, they found almost half of the animals, since the other half had already been sold by Annabeth. But still, they were happy to get back at least something instead of nothing. Meanwhile, a businessman named Draco Moonlight appeared and said that he was from Financial Avenue. He said that he was the CEO of a company which was working in order to create androids with human feelings. However, his company's server wasn't working correctly since two days, while almost half of the computers stopped working. He asked the team if they could see what happened to the server and the computers, so Susan asked if he had any sample. He replied that he had an USB key but he forgot that at the concert hall. After searching the place, the team found an overheated USB key and sent that to Troy. He managed to cool the USB key down and said that a dangerous virus attacked the computers, and with the virus active the computers wouldn't work correctly at all. He then revealed its creator to be Arif Hassan, who got interrogated right away. Arif said that he didn't know anything and that the virus had been stolen from him long ago. A while later, Chief Prince congratulated the player for what they did in Midtown Square. She then said that their work in Midtown Square was finished and that they were going to Financial Avenue to investigate what happened to Draco's company. Summary Victim *'Peter Bradley' (Found shot in chest) Murder Weapon *'Sniper' Killer *'Annabeth Quinn' Suspects WNolanSuspABC20-1.png|Wade Nolan EMarshSuspABC20-1.png|Edson Marsh PAndersonSuspABC20-1.png|Priya Anderson AWatsonSuspABC20-1.png|Artemis Watson AQuinnSuspABC20-1.png|Annabeth Quinn Quasi-suspects MPerrySuspABC18.png|Marcus Perry DMoonlightQABC20.png|Draco Moonlight AHassanQABC20.png|Arif Hassan Killer's Profile *The killer eats poutine. *The killer reads Jack London. *The killer smells of blackberries. *The killer sports a golden brooch. *The killer doesn't have brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Zoo Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, High-tech Device, Arrow; Victim identified: Peter Bradley) *Examine High-tech Device. (Result: Hologram Device; New Suspect: Wade Nolan) *Ask Wade Nolan what happened actually. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Animal Hospital; Prerequisite: High-tech Device examined) *Investigate Animal Hospital. (Clues: Flowers, Broken Badge; Prerequisite: Wade interrogated) *Examine Flowers. (Result: Gunpowder; New Suspect: Edson Marsh) *Ask Edson Marsh about his thanking the victim. (Prerequisite: Flowers examined) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result; CIA Badge; New Suspect: Priya Anderson) *Ask Priya Anderson how her badge ended up at the hospital. (Prerequisite: Broken Badge examined) *Examine Arrow. (Result: Death Note) *Analyze Death Note. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Jack London) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats poutine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Concert Hall. (Clues: Lyrics Sheet, Locked Phone, Perfume; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Lyrics Sheet. (Result: Artemis' Song; New Suspect: Artemis Watson) *Ask Artemis Watson about her indirect message. (Profile updated: Artemis reads Jack London) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Peter's Phone) *Analyze Peter's Phone. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Annabeth Quinn) *Question Annabeth Quinn about her meeting with the victim. (Profile updated: Annabeth eats poutine and reads Jack London) *Examine Perfume. (Result: Liquid Substance) *Analyze Liquid Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer smells of blackberries) *Investigate Reception. (Clues: Answering Machine, Graffiti; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Answering Machine. (Result: Recorded Message) *Question Priya Anderson why she blamed the victim. (Profile updated: Priya eats poutine and reads Jack London) *Examine Graffiti. (Result: Colour Sample) *Examine Colour Sample. (Result: Spray Colour) *Interrogate Edson about his graffiti featuring the victim. (Profile updated': Edson eats poutine, reads Jack London and smells of blackberries) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Secret Bunker. (Clues: Gift, Faded Paper, Broken Drone; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Gift. (Result: Microphone) *Confront Artemis about her relationship with Peter. (Profile updated: Artemis smells of blackberries) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Annabeth's Letter) *Ask Annabeth about her date with Peter. (Profile updated: Annabeth smells of blackberries) *Examine Broken Drone. (Result: Modified Drone) *Analyze Modified Drone. (07:00:00) *Ask Wade how his pet drone got broken. (Profiles updated: Wade eats poutine, reads Jack London and smells of blackberries; Priya smells of blackberries) *Investigate Hidden Area. (Clues: Contact Lens, Scratched Stone; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Scratched Stone. (Result: Gold Residue) *Analyze Gold Residue. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer sports a golden brooch) *Examime Contact Lens. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer doesn't have brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Rare and Valuable (6/6). (No stars) Rare and Valuable (6/6) ' ' Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Midtown Square Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)